Lies and Love
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Captured by the one they once trusted, Star's Friends and Father must escape in order to put an end to Armageda's plan. Getting out can be difficult. Especially when they have to deal with two love-sick Monsters.


**Dang it! I just can't stop writing about these two! That Special really placed a mark in my Heart.**

* * *

 _He still remembered_ _ **That Night;**_ _Everything turned into a_ _ **Disaster!**_ _Then she..._

Toffee's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hair slightly pulled. _Haven't they groomed him enough?_

Brawnyn, Rasticore and a few of his other fellow Soldiers were grooming him head-to-toe; Combing his hair, fixing his ruffled shirt and jacket, polishing his tail, making sure he smells _irresistible..._

 _As much as he wanted this Night to be_ _ **perfect,**_ _he was getting_ _ **really agitated by all the pampering.**_

 _"And if you gaze into her eyes,_ _ **do not stray for more than 1 minute.**_ _"_

That was the last thing Toffee heard before he shooed the Septarians away from him. Just as he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of... _her._

The female Septarians entered the room, and parted, revealing Armageda in all her beautiful glory. Clad in a red Victorian-styled dress, she opened her wings to complete her _Grand_ Entrance. The Audience, including her Entourage, looked on in complete awe.

 _She still hasn't lost that_ _ **fire**_ _of hers._ No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. _No. He mustn't get_ _ **distracted.**_ _He waited_ _ **too long**_ _for_ _ **this.**_

Just as Amy approached him with that _alluring_ smile of hers did he finally speak;

" _Wow. Just... Wow._ "

Amy smirked. Her tail found its way on Toffee's neck before touching his nose, snapping him out of his daze.

" _Last I check;_ _ **you had better vocabulary.**_ " She teased.

Toffee smirked in return before grabbing Amy by her wrist and pulled her into the balcony where the Moon light up the Night sky with its tantalizing glow.

" _And last time I checked;_ _ **you were dangerous on your feet.**_ " Tyrex wrapped his arm around her waist while his other claw held her claw, " _May I have this dance,_ _ **Milady?**_ "

Amy smiled, her eyes sparkling, " _I'd love to,_ _ **Kind Sir.**_ "

 _That's their cue._ While the two gazed lovingly at each others eyes, a band of Septarians began playing a slow, but romantic tune. (Insert High School Musical "Can I Have This Dance?" please.) The two waltzed around the balcony, unmindful of their audience silently watching them from the inside of the recently-repaired Castle.

 _Its just like the Night when Amy came of age. Minus the_ _ **fighting.**_ _Oh wait. There's the tail-slap. And another. And Toffee just let Armageda fall so that he can catch her on his arm before flipping her onto the other arm. Amy retaliated by kicking him on the knee. And slapping him with her wing._

 _Yep. Just like Old Times. Sniff._

Toffee pulled Amy up. The Princess was glaring at him, _for a moment,_ before she laid her arms and head on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. Toffee held her closer, running his claw on her wings. _Aww. Could they get any more romantic?_

" _ **Promotion here we come.**_ " Rasticore whispered excitedly to Clawria. _Now all that's left is for Toffee to_ _ **pop the question, and they'll finally receive the privileges they have been working so hard for!**_

The Septarians were so engulfed at the moment, _that they didn't notice their prisoners sneaking behind them._

Jeremy, Ferguson and Alfonso wanted to scream. _Why_ _ **him?! Why?!**_

" _Gentlemen,_ " King Butterfly quietly warned the three, " _I didn't steal that remote from that sleepy Owl Monster just so you could blow our chances of escaping over a girl who was actually_ _ **an evil Monster Princess bent on destroying life as we know it and had no interest on any of you whatsoever!**_ _Now; one-by-one. While they're_ _ **distracted. And hold onto your stomachs.**_ "

" _Well... At least they're not singing._ " Alfonso whispered.

" _As if he sings any good._ " Jeremy soon regretted that when Toffee began singing in an Angelic voice that almost sounded like a combination of Zac Efron and Brad Kane. And if that wasn't even _bad enough,_ _ **Amy is singing back at him!**_

One-by-one, the group silently tiptoed to the other side, making sure that they were not caught. As they watched the couple dance and sing, some gave disgusted looks (King Butterfly, Tom, Ponyhead), some held their barf (Justin, Janna), some, _awed_ (StarFan13, Jackie), and just as Jeremy, Alfonso, and Ferguson were the last ones to cross over...

The song ended with Toffee dipping Armageda before pulling her back on her feet. _Just like their First Dance together on that Magical Night._

The Septarians cried quietly as they can. _And to think those two use to_ _ **hate**_ _each other!_

" _Amy,_ " Toffee spoke softly. _This was_ _ **it**_ _,_ " _There's,_ _ **something,**_ _I've been meaning to_ _ **ask**_ _you; I... I... Eye..._ "

 _ **The words were gone. The words he has spent trying to form for years were gone!**_ _Now all he could do was stare into her,_ _ **beautiful, deep, sparkling, eyes. Tainted with an alluring sunset hue.**_

" _No, no,_ _ **NO!**_ " Rasticore silently panicked, " _Abort!_ _ **Abort!**_ _That's way_ _ **over 1 minute!**_ _Oh who am I kidding?_ _ **Dive in!**_ "

Toffee and Amy gazed into each others eyes, mesmerized by the blissful moment. After a few more moments, they closed their eyes. _Just as their lips were about to touch..._

 _ **"NOOOOOOO!"**_

The two opened their eyes, _only to find their lips touching_ _ **JEREMY?!**_

The Septarians groaned in dismay while the Couple separated in complete disgust, _spitting out the taste of Jeremy._ That's when everyone stopped in realization and turned around, facing the other Prisoners.

" _Uh... Hi?_ "

* * *

" _You do realize she's a_ _ **Lizard?!**_ " Janna snapped at Jeremy as the group were shoved into a crystal cage. (Just like the one Marco was trapped in "Storm the Castle".

" _And that she was_ _ **pretending to be nice?!**_ " River added.

" _ **She was gonna get dirtied by that slimy Lizard!**_ " Jeremy cried.

" _ **Why couldn't it be me?!**_ " Alfonso cried.

" _ **Or me?!**_ " Ferguson cried as well.

They stopped when they turned to the sound of annoyed grunts. Both Armageda and Toffee were glaring at them, their arms crossed. Their allies looked like they were about to maul the group for ruining such a perfect moment.

" _Next time; put_ _ **Eye-van**_ _in-charge of surveillance._ " Armageda hissed at Rasticore.

" _We couldn't even look him on the_ _ **eye.**_ " Rasticore nervously remarked.

He and Clawria turned to the Septarian with a _very_ _ **big**_ _eye_ on his head. The sight of it made the two Monsters look away in fear, much to the dismay of their ally.

"And I thought owls were suppose to be _nocturnal._ " Jackie remarks.

"Yeah. I'm more of my _Possum Father_ side than my Mother..." A humanoid owl Monster, who was put in-charge of watching the prisoners earlier, admitted, before suddenly falling asleep.

" _Well,_ _ **the moment's ruined.**_ " Toffee glared at the prisoners, " _ **I hope you're happy.**_ "

"To be honest; I actually _liked_ you guys." Armageda's three human Admires smiled hopefully at her words. _And then..._ , " _Then you started acting like_ _ **those barbaric Mewmen. Calling us Monsters stupid and all. You even had the gall to insult my Knight in Scaly Armor. That was, UNFORGIVABLE. I would've have burned you along with those so-called 'Wedding Plans'.**_ "

The three boys could feel their hearts breaking. Their eyes shed tears of despair.

" _Dang, Girl._ " Janna remarked, only to catch The Chameleon Princess' attention.

"I actually _liked_ you girls." Armageda turned her glare at Star's girlfriends, " _But then again;_ _ **You were friends with that Butterfly.**_ _And as for the rest of you... Well,_ _ **you know what you are.**_ _Now if you'll excuse me,_ _ **I have to wash down his**_ (Jeremy's) _**filth with acid.**_ "

Armageda turned her back and began walking away from the group, followed by 3 of her female allies.

"Was it all a _lie_?"

The question made her stop, " _What are you talking about?_ "

"I don't know." Janna replied, "You looked, _happy, when you were hanging out with_ _ **Star.**_ "

" _It wasn't my_ _ **intention**_ _to cross paths with her in the first place._ " Armageda spoke coldly, " _Just as I wasn't planning to,_ _ **mingle with the likes of her, after what her kind did to mine.**_ "

"But, you guys were having so much fun together that you guys completely forgot about _us._ " Jackie pointed out, " _You even ditched us to have fun._ "

" _And that time when you told me to be honest with her so that I can get her back?_ " Tom added, " _Was that a_ _ **lie**_ _too?_ "

Armageda flash-backed to the Costume Party; Marco invited Tom, and the Demon was feeling timid just seeing Star for some reason. She didn't know why, but she soon found herself talking to the Demon Prince, _listening to his failed relationship with the Mewni Princess._ Then, _she gave him advice,_ _ **to reconcile with Star. Fixing their relationship. Making them both HAPPY! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!**_

 _Now that she thought about it, he did remind her about her_ _ **long-distance relationship with Toffee.**_ _And how she was worried about how he'd feel if she didn't..._

 _No! Things turned out alright. So there was no point for her to worry anymore._ _ **Hopefully...**_

" _Know your place,_ _ **Demon.**_ " She replied coldly before leaving with her Entourage.

Once she was out of sight...

" _You Idiots ruined our chances of_ _ **Right-Hand Monsters!**_ " Rasticore snapped. That's when he realized Toffee was nearby, "Uh... _And their chances of_ _ **Happiness.**_ "

" _ **You jerks locked me up!**_ " Ponyhead snapped back.

"We gave you a nice room with all the Posters you can _destroy._ " Brawnyn pointed out.

" _You also made me listen to_ _ **Classical Music!**_ " Ponyhead complained, much to the others' confusion.

"That, doesn't sound like _torture._ " Alfonso pointed out.

"We may be Monsters, but that doesn't mean we're _uncivilized._ " Toffee pointed out before turning to leave.

" _You know you can't keep that_ _ **act**_ _forever_ _ **!**_ " Jeremy called.

"You're _delusional._ " Toffee called back.

" _And you're crazy to think Amy would fall for your_ _ **trick!**_ " Jeremy's sudden outburst caused Toffee to stop on his track, " _She'll find out eventually that you're only_ _ **using**_ _her to be_ _ **King!**_ _And when she finds out, oh you'll be...!_ "

The Group jumped in surprise when Toffee slammed his claws against the surface of the cage and _glared at the prisoners with so much rage in his eyes._

" _Did you know what was it like to see the_ _ **only**_ _Creature you care about_ _ **shatter before your very eyes?**_ " Toffee spoke coldly, " _Did you know what it was like, to feel_ _ **helpless and weak,**_ _knowing you could do_ _ **nothing**_ _but watch those pieces of her_ _ **scattered**_ _? Amy meant_ _ **everything to me.**_ _I rather see myself_ _ **dead**_ _than to hurt the_ _ **only one who understands me.**_ _If you think I was just_ _ **toying and taking advantage with her emotions, then you're a bigger fool than me.**_ "

The Prisoners were, _surprised_. _And speechless. Never has River seen his Wife's Greatest Foe like_ _ **this.**_

"Well... Too bad Amy wasn't here to hear that." Jeremy scoffs. The next thing he knew he was being slammed in every corner of the cage by a red tail. _Amy's red tail._

Amy had just finished removing Jeremy's _filth_ from her mouth and was already on her way back to the Prisoners. That's when she heard Toffee. He sounded, _upset_ , for some reason.

She walked closer only to witness him snapping at the Prisoners. _Mostly Jeremy._ He was angry, but his words were filled with so much _love and devotion. The same way she felt about him._

 _And just when Jeremy snapped back at him,_ _ **she gave him a piece of her mind. And tail.**_

Armageda jumped on Toffee and peppered him with kisses, much to the awe of her fellow Septarians, and disgust of the Prisoners.

She finally stopped, leaving her lover with a blissful daze on his face, " _Let's say we continue where we left off._ _ **Upstairs.**_ "

Toffee smirked in response while the other Monsters smiled in glee.

" _Alone._ "

 _Aww._

Armageda snuggled Toffee's arm before glaring at a dismayed Jeremy, " _One more word out of you,_ _ **and I'll rip your tongue out.**_ "

Jeremy cringed. The others could do nothing but watch as the Couple left the room.

" _Amy he's_ _ **lying!**_ " Jeremy finally cried when they were completely gone.

" _No he isn't._ "

Everyone stared at River in confusion, "As a _happily_ married Man and Father, _I know Words of Love when I hear them._ "

River couldn't believe he was standing up for a _Monster. Yet, something tells him that_ _ **they**_ _were the_ _ **victims**_ _of this_ _ **crazy**_ _World._

* * *

While Toffee took off his jacket, Armageda stared into her reflection in the mirror. Star's Friends' words still echoed in her head. She kept telling herself that everything she _did_ with that Butterfly was for the _sake of her Kind's Freedom._

 _But why did she feel..._ _ **happy?**_ _Just being with_ _ **her?**_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Toffee gently laid her on her bed before gently caressing her face with his claw. Her mind was completely put to ease when he pressed his lips on top of hers.

 _She can continue to worry tomorrow. And finally put a stop to it when she gets The Wand back._


End file.
